


Song Fic Challenge

by Shinigamiinochi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamiinochi/pseuds/Shinigamiinochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based off songs all featuring Heero and Duo in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Fic Challenge

Song Challenge  
  
A/N: On 1x2 ml, Vega-Lume mentioned the LJ challenge to pick one pairing/one fandom and use five totally random songs on your music system (iTunes, Windows Media, whatever, just put it on random). The songs have to be random and you can’t skip any. Also, the fic has to be written in the time of the song, once the song stops, you stop. Well, Vega wrote some and I thought that it was an interesting idea.   
  
All of these drabbles are 1x2 and some have disturbing content.   
  
  
We’re All Alone by Angela Aki  
  
Solo once told me that we are all born alone. We run alone for years, picking up little things like friends and lovers, but in the end, we die alone as well. I suppose that’s the truth. When he died, Solo was alone, too, and I was too late to even hold his hand. Will we die alone, too? Stuck in the cockpit of our war machines with metal sticking out of our bodies or shot down like rabid dogs when peace has finally come? The first time I felt like I wasn’t alone was in your arms, your heart beating against my back. With that sound I could pretend, for a little while, that I would never be alone again. And now, we lie together once more, the Perfect Soldier and the God of Death.  
    “You’ll never have to die alone,” you promise me and for this brief moment in time, our hands and hearts intertwined, I can believe you.   
  
  
Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka  
  
I laugh as she spits up her blood through her dying lips, but she makes no sound. Heero waits for me in the next room and hears me, but doesn’t look. This is our time, mother and son. My knife just out from her chest, her blood pooling on the floor. In this moment, I can sing, but instead, I just laugh. I’m sure that it is fitting. Did she not laugh when she sold me to the wolves of L2? Did she not laugh as I begged her to stay? And did I not laugh as broke down her door, my lover watching with patient eyes. It lies still, dormant inside of my heart, this darkness, this anger, but though I have screamed many times amongst that darkness, now I can only laugh. Her blue eyes meet mine and she chokes something out, what it is, I can not understand. But, if it sorry, I’d spit on her. Demons are never sorry, are they? And I can’t stand her lies, not anymore. She said she loved me. She said she would take care of me. She said that it would only hurt the first time and only for awhile. She said the men were good men, just like daddy, and they would be good for me. Lies, lies, lies. I force the knife deeper into her hateful, heaving chest with the sole of my shoe. Don’t lie to me. Just let me laugh. Goodbye, Mommy.   
  
Ever She Flows by Treble Charger  
  
His voice, it wreaks havoc on my heart. His eyes, they tear away everything. Myself, I can’t see the person that I had been trained to be, only the person Duo has turned me into. And he smiles as I laugh, an expression that would make me cry in happiness. His hands are soft as they wrap around mine, deceptive are the hands of the God of Death. He kisses my cheek and I can feel his hair against my neck. So warm, that hair, like a living thing, like his own heart. And that hair trails behind him and I run after him. I can see him silhouetted by the moon, such a fragile frame, yet it is enough to carry me through another day. He laughs too and drags me towards the grassy hilltop. The world is laid before us, lights twinkling like so many stars. But, they are not as bright as his eyes in darkness. I kiss him back and I know this: I love him.  
  
  
Tourniquet by Evanescence  
  
The blood drips. One, two, three, like brilliantly colored candies on the linoleum floor. Can they see it? No, they never will. It’s warm against my cold skin. The red is pretty against the paleness of my skin, but I doubt that they would think that. The blade flashes in the light of the bathroom. This is my punishment. A flash of fire, a dying hand in mine… screaming in the dark. Yet, as the blood flows, it flows with it. Heero sits on the toilet seat, watching as the cuts appear. They’d never understand it, but they don’t need to. He watches intently, waiting for me to slip, to go too far, but I now my place now. I know the stakes. It burns, but it is warm at the same time. It is Heero’s love and it is the cuts on my skin. Salvation, punishment, all lie in his loving blue eyes.   
  
Half by G Tom Mac  
  
I see the way he looks at you. Why do you do this? Does he really love you, Duo? Or is it something else that holds the two of you together? Do you not see as he disappears every night? Do you not see as he looks away when you are making love? Or, are you tied down? Fancy cars, a cherub smile, are these the things you yearn for, is it something more sinister? I’ll never know. But, I’ll always keep watch. Sooner or later he’ll slip. He doesn’t notice you like I do. When you finally realize how he uses you, I think you’ll notice, too. Are you ready to stop taking only the smallest amount and look for what you really need? Or do I need to show you all you could have? Not a big mansion or a pretty blonde lover, but more than half that you’ve ever deserved.   
  
End  
  



End file.
